survivor_storybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor Hogwarts
|video = |previousseason = Survivor Atlantis |nextseason = }} Survivor Storybook: Hogwarts '' is the fifth season of Survivor Storybook. Production Amanda wanted to host a Storybook season for the Harry Potter series, but needed cohosts to make it happen. Shareef put her in touch with Rhone, a host from the Our Big Brother and House of Shade franchises, and Chris was recruited shortly after that. The night of the premiere, the 20 castaways were brought into the Great Hall where they had the opportunity to mingle before being sorted into 4 tribes of 5, named and designed after the four Hogwarts houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The Tumblr blog for the game can be found here. The tag for the game is #EatYoSlugs. Twists/Changes * '''Great Hall/Four Starting Tribes': For the first time, the season started out with the castaways split into four tribes of five members each, determined by their Hogwarts House. Before the castaways were sorted into their tribes, they had time to mingle in the Great Hall and introduce themselves before being sent off to their four separate camps. * Tribe Collapse: After 4 castaways were voted out, the four tribes were collapsed down to two tribes of 8. They were given new tribe names named after two Quidditch teams - the Chudley Cannons and the Montrose Magpies. * Room of Requirement: On Day 2, there was an announcement stating that the Room of Requirement was available for the castaways to enter and possibly gain advantages in the game. Access to the Room was granted through tribal reward challenges. The announcement also stated that the Room will eventually seal itself, and nobody else will be allowed inside. * Delayed Hidden Immunity Idols/No Idol Clues: Idols were not available to the castaways until after the tribe swap occurred. The castaways were made aware of the presence of the idols, but were provided with no clues to find them. * Double Tribal Council: On Day 18, both tribes attended tribal council back to back. * Schoolyard Swap: Following the double tribal, each tribe member was asked to rank which member of their tribe they trusted the most to make a decision for their tribe; the Chudley Cannons chose Samantha, and the Montrose Magpies chose Mike. These two castaways then became the first members of the swapped tribes, and the tribes were determined from there with a schoolyard pick. * Forbidden Forest: Following the swap, Allison was left with no tribe to join. This sent her to the Forbidden Forest to wait until the next tribal council, after which she would join the tribe which voted someone out. * Delayed Merge: The merge and jury phases of the game started later than normal, after 11 castaways had left the island and 9 remained. Castaways } | align="left" |'DeeDee' 31, USA | | | | |1st Voted Out Day 2 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Connor' 16, USA | | | | |2nd Voted Out Day 4 |3 |- | | align="left" |'Theo' 21, USA | | | | |3rd Voted Out Day 7 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Billy' 21, USA | | | | |4th Voted Out Day 9 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Chrissa' 22, CAN | | | | |5th Voted Out Day 12 |8 |- | | align="left" |[[Corey M|'Corey M']] 23, USA | | | | |6th Voted Out Day 15 |8 |- | | align="left" |'Lilia' 24, USA | | | | |Quit Day 17 |1 |- | | align="left" |'Jake W' 17, USA | | | | |7th Voted Out Day 18 |6 |- | | align="left" |'Abbey' 19, CAN | | | | |8th Voted Out Day 18 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Isaac' 15, USA | | | | |9th Voted Out Day 20 |3 |- | | align="left" |'Benjamin' 16, USA | | | | |10th Voted Out Day 23 |4 |- | | align="left" |[[Nick J|'Nick J']] 16, USA | | | |rowspan="9" |11th Voted Out 1st Juror Day 26 |6 |- | | align="left" |'Jenny' 18, USA | | | |12th Voted Out 2nd Juror Day 28 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Allison' 21, USA | | | | |1 |- | | align="left" |'Samantha' 19, USA | | | | |1 |- | | align="left" |'Kara' 19, USA | | | | |4 |- | | align="left" |'Bia' 22, BRZ | | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Camilla' 22, BRZ | | | | |1 |- | | align="left" |'Mike' 25, USA | | | | |6 |- | | align="left" |'Ryan Teddy' 23, USA | | | | |1 |} Episode Guide Voting History